Seven days
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Okay this is my first story with this specific pairing so please please be nice in reviews will have all sailor team and shittenou in by the end- brief summary Haruka wants to propose and has enlisted the help of Usagi and Mamoru and some surprise guests will it all go to plan? or will shenanigans? ensue read to find out RATED T for now but may go up in the future COMPLETE
1. prologue

**user disclaimer i do not own sailor moon**

 **A/N oo...kk so this is my first story that's going to be focused on Haruka and Michiru plus may be a little sen/gen action not 100% sure how I'm going to do this yet but please be nice and no flames**

 **Prologue**

"Uuussaggii" a voice shouted a very deep but feminine voice Usagi turned around

"Haruka-San!" She squealed running up and hugging the elder guardian which happily returned the embrace

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked

Haruka blushed "Uhm, weelll I kinda need yours and Mamoru-sans advice on something you see Michiru's birthday is coming up and weelll she's turning 18 so"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically "I am just heading to Mamo-chans now so come with" she enthused

"Are you sure I'm not going to be ahem interrupting" Haruka blushed

Usagi shook her head "nope, it was just homework from school and maybe that later but you will be gone then" Usagi said grabbing the elder guardian's hand.

Haruka just listened as her princess talked about school and how the other girls were and just made a comment every now and then.

When they arrived at the apartment complex Haruka felt sick. Last time she was here Chibiusa was nearly dead "she's fine and back in the future where she belongs" Usagi said as if reading the elders mind.

Haruka nodded and followed Usagi into the elevator

When they arrived at Mamorus apartment Mamoru was surprised to see Haruka walking into his apartment with Usagi "Haruka" he regarded cautiously knowing who was in the 2 spare bedrooms that even Usagi didn't know about yet that's why he wanted her alone today but oh well

"Don't worry prince I'm strictly here on romantic business since you're flower boy" Haruka smirked

"I've barely used them I have brute force and power as well" he said resenting the comment

"Listen to me cape boy, Usagi is still _My_ Princess and I'm not afraid to tear you a new ass if you've done anything that's gonna hurt her or my younger sisters.

Mamoru gulped nervously and shook his head "ok either I'm missing something or even after almost 2 years there is still bad blood between you two. Mamo-chan, Haruka alongside Michiru and Setsuna _saved_ me and the girls when you were giving our daughter life support as you knew it would have destroyed us all if that little girl had died especially myself and you. Haruka, Mamo-chan has always been jealous and because of what happened with Chibi Usagi didn't see us fight together much to clear the air that afternoon you came to me when Mamo was late what did you want to say to me before he arrived?" Usagi said

"We just want to keep you from getting hurt again seeing you die in silver millennium was hell because you never really knew of us because in silver millennium we were 6 years old when we were sent to our posts you wasn't even born yet" Haruka said

Usagi gasped "you were six?" Haruka nodded

Usagis eyes flashed silver "well as much as I love my mother , I will defy her and you will not be sent to your outer posts ever again" Mamoru tried protesting

"Mamo-chan, the 4 outer Senshi have suffered enough. _All_ of my Senshi will be in crystal Tokyo with us there will be monitors in _my_ castle and you will not defy me am I understood?" Usagi said determined.

Mamoru nodded a little taken aback by this, Haruka's jaw was just hanging. Usagi smiled sweetly and went back to her bubbly self "now Haruka, my lovely sword wielding Senshi. Michis 18th birthday."

Haruka nodded "as you know she turns 18 on the 6th of next month and I want to... propose." Haruka said.

Usagi squealed and hugged the elder Senshi "'Ruka that's fantastic!" She squealed

Mamoru gulped nervously his fiancés squealing was going to wake the men up

And just so karma could bite him in the ass 4 boxer wearing men appeared at the door when the 2 Senshis backs were turned

"You should know coming back from the dead is taxing on your body especially after 3 years" the short haired youngest looking male said Usagi and Haruka whirled around and Usagi hit the ground hitting her head on the table the 4 other men face palmed and Haruka looked like she was ready to kill.

A/N 2- well that's the prologue let me know what you think peoples

" **The Moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	2. the plan

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon**

 **A/N- Wow 2 chapters in one night I'm on a roll haha this is the main framework of the plot but reviews and suggestions are good too**

Chapter 2- the plan

Mamoru broke the silence "Haruka I'm sure you are familiar with ahem…My Shittenou" he gulped

"Vaguely" she said narrowing her eyes at one specific dark haired male who bowed slightly "Princess Amara" he swallowed

"Nephrite" she replied curtly "you two know each other?" Mamoru questioned.

"Bastard was engaged to Lita when she was born he spent 3 months on Jupiter every summer" she replied trying to remain calm

"Lita?" Mamoru questioned. Haruka nodded "Makoto now, we were sisters back then our parents divorced when I was 9 and Leets was 4 I was still allowed to go to Jupiter in the summer to see my sister father and him. My mother took my post for the brief period I was on Jupiter after I turned 6 though Mako doesn't know that yet but Setsuna said I cannot help her remember she has to herself." Haruka replied

"Which is understandable Setsuna wouldn't want to break the timelines" a weak voice said

"Princess" Haruka said picking the smaller girl up "you okay?" Haruka said,

Usagi nodded "yeah I think so thanks 'Ruka" Usagi said rubbing the back of her head "that's gonna bruise though" she said wincing when she touched the bump at the back of her head

Nephrite walked up to the princess and attempted to heal Usagis bump but was intercepted by Haruka "do. Not. Touch. My. Princess" Haruka growled

Nephrite stepped back knowing the girls were eternals and Usagi sailor Cosmos now after his prince told him last night after they all came back.

"You 4 get in line" Usagi barked the Shittenou were quick to follow the princess's orders and got in line.

"With me now being sailor cosmos I have powers that surpass my mother from the moon"

She closed her eyes and went into pure form for just a brief second and then she was Neo queen Serenity she walked elegantly eternal Sailor Uranus and King Endymion were stood behind her (the residual energy caused them to transform)

She closed her eyes once again and focused on the 4 men (now fully clothed) in front of her

When she opened her eyes again they were glowing and she spoke in a distant voice like she had become one with her future self

"Kunzite knight of purity and affection I forgive you"

"Nephrite knight of wisdom and comfort I forgive you"

"Zoisite knight of purification and healing I forgive you"

"Jadeite knight of patience and harmony I forgive you"

"Good luck with your women men especially you sirs Jadeite and Kunzite you have your work cut out" the apparition smiled and Serenity's eyes went back to normal

The Shittenou bowed "thank you, your highness" all 4 men chorused Serenity nodded and then changed into pure form again and was soon Usagi again.

Usagi then got a devious smile on her face as if she were planning something and squealed excitedly "I have the perfect plan. 'Ruka you and the other outers haven't moved to your parent's mansion yet have you?" Usagi asked

Haruka shook her head "we have the keys but not even packed yet" she said

"Brilliant" Usagi squealed

"Let's go to the mansion I will explain better when we get there" Usagi said

After a 20 minute drive they arrived at the large mansion which was just a few minutes' walk to where crystal castle would be in a few years

All of them could feel the protective energy surrounding the place so it wouldn't be built on

Jadeite was buffeted the most "well at least we are not far from crystal castle" Jadeite winced "heh sorry Jadeite this ground had a spell put on it years ago" Usagi winked as Haruka unlocked the door to the mansion

Usagi ran ahead to the large ballroom the others followed her "'Ruka how many bedrooms does this place have?" Usagi questioned

"Eight main suites and two guest all have ensuite bathrooms just the 8 big big bedrooms have bigger bathrooms" Haruka replied

"Perfect, Haruka do you think you could lie to Michiru and say you have been called to an urgent race and say you won't be back until the day after her birthday?" Usagi questioned

"It shouldn't be a problem. Though she is going to be hurt" Haruka said

"Okay my 4 inners are away on training for the next week with Luna and Artemis so this is going to work well. I hope" Usagi said

"What are you thinking Usa?" Mamoru said

"From tomorrow our five Romeo's" she said pausing and winking at Haruka who wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Will be leaving a gift each day for their love leading up until the 6th march Michi's birthday" Usagi mentioned

"I like where this is going Usagi.. I mean highness" Kunzite corrected himself

"Please Kunzite its just Usagi or Usa for now" Usagi replied

"Okay Usagi-chan" he said wincing at the informality

Usagi just smiled brightly

"Okay this is going to be a reconciliation and engagement party so everything has to be perfect I will give you the girls location but it's a secret base so you will need a code which I will give you shortly but first the plan"

" Day 1 you will give your ladies a rose signifying their senshi colour and an invitation written in your own handwriting but I will write what you must write."

Day 2 you will give them this hair piece to wear with their respective senshi colour to the ball" she said passing them a hair piece each which looked so delicate the Shittenou and Haruka were scared that it would break if put under too much strain.

Day 3 I will give you their measurements and you will take them to 1 dress shop each use your magic so the dress will be ready Haruka it will be slightly different for you Sets already has something in the making you will give Michiru this" Usagi closed her eyes and produced a glass dome that had all the senshi in they were all holding hands and getting ready to enter the castle

Day 4 you will give all your senshi a bunch of roses to their senshi colour and using these" she said as several coloured gems "using your magic you will create them a jewelry set each Jadeite you have ruby for mars, Kunzite you have yellow topaz, Nephrite for Jupiter you have emerald and Zoisite you have sapphire for Mercury" she then passed Haruka a premade aquamarine Jewelry set.

"Hey how come we have to make ours for our senshi" Zoisite protested

Usagis eyes narrowed "do. Not, question, me, Zoisite, but if you are that desperate for an answer you need to prove yourselves you can start tonight then you have a week Michiru and Haruka already have time and time again" Usagi replied Zoisite was going to retort he opened his mouth but he glanced at his king who shook his head and glared as if to say "do, not, even, think, about, it"

Day 5 you will go to their family homes after I have been and explained who the girls are and pick up their stuff and bring it here making sure everything is perfect

Day 6 we will go shopping and buy all the decorations but do not forget this is also a surprise engagement for one of my senshi so be careful what you choose.

Day 7 you will take the dresses to the base Shittenou and Haruka you can have a lay in this day as sets will be putting the dress out when the Shittenou get back we will decorate the ballroom Nephrite and Mamoru you will be on cooking duty.

Day 8 you will dress up nice and make sure you look good but you will be wearing masks not to reveal your identity until the time is right" Usagi said

"But we will assign our rooms now so you know when it's time and we can stay close to each other, 'Ruka do you know where your 'race' is going to be?" Usagi questioned Haruka nodded.

A/N 2- well thats chapter one review review review please

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love**


	3. Day 1 27th Feb

**user disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon**

 **A/N 1 well heres day 1 i will try and keep up with daily posting**

Chapter 2- day 1

Secret base

The 4 Shittenou arrived before sunrise they quietly entered their senshis rooms and put the rose and stood the invitation behind the rose and smiled as they watched their senshi sleep but knew they had to get out quickly they quickly gave a chaste kiss to their senshis foreheads and exited quietly without the two moon cats being alerted once to their presence.

They high fived each other "Day one was a success" Nephrite beamed

"They look so grown up now compared to 3 years ago" Zoisite said a little sadly thinking about when he was in the dark kingdom when he should have been fighting at his nymphs side

"They are all 17 or in Mars case nearly 17 Zoi as she's the baby before Serenity on the inner side" Kunzite said.

"My Mars looked lush in the moonlight" Jadeite said getting a dreamy look in his eyes Kunzite motioned his head to Nephrite who pulled Jadeites ear and they teleported back to the mansion.

* * *

Slightly later in the day

Haruka hid as she saw Michiru pull out of the driveway Haruka noted her love did not look happy _"_ _ **You're testing my relationship princess"**_ Haruka said in their mind bond **_"Sorry 'Ruka, but I promise she will forgive you._**

When she saw Michiru was completely out of sight she teleported into the house making Setsuna and Hotaru Jump "Michiru-mama isn't happy with you Haruka-papa but I hope the princess knows what she's doing Setsuna-mama told me the plan before Michiru-mama got up." Hotaru said

Haruka nodded "she is a pretty capable girl now Hime I'm sure everything will work out but right now I have to put this on our bed Sets?" Haruka said Setsuna nodded

"We won't be long princess." Setsuna said leaving Hotaru to do her homework. Haruka followed Setsuna up the stairs as Haruka placed the specially crafted rose and invitation on the bed Setsuna went to her studio and bought the most beautiful aquamarine dress to the bedroom Harukas eyes brightened "there's only a little detail left to do on it" Setsuna smiled

"Sets this...This is just like her princess dress just a little shorter" Haruka gasped Setsuna nodded "that was my inspiration I knew this was coming"

Haruka smiled "you're the best Sets"

"I know" Setsuna smirked

"I've gotta go the princess is already having kittens about this party she freaked at Nephrite for spelling a couple of words wrong" Haruka said and then disappeared.

Setsuna laughed and shook her head "oh to be young and in love again"

"Who said you have to be young?" a deep voice said

"Protector Chronos" Setsuna gasped.

"Your father said it's about time we settled down the girls are old enough to look after themselves now. Well apart from 'Taru but she doesn't need constant watching" the protector said.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Michiru arrived back from the studio feeling slightly better "it wasn't Harukas fault she had to go back to her racing she is their best racer" she said to herself as she walked up the stairs.

She saw the folded paper before she saw the rose and smiled when she saw the rose and read the invite

 _Dear Michiru_

 _You have been invited to a formal ball at ocean wind manor house a limo will be there at 6:30 to pick up your family members and yourself_

 _this rose signifies acceptance, love and the ocean just like you I look forward to seeing you there_

 _Love your_

 _Secret admirer_

"Secret admirer huh? It won't be the same without 'Ruka there but what the hell? it will be fun" Michiru said putting the rose in a glass.


	4. day 2 28th feb

**User disclaimer- i do not own sailor moon**

 **well heres chapter 3 day 2 enjoy peoples**

Chapter 3- day 2 28th Feb.

The Shittenou were late up today Usagi ended up kicking them out their beds at 11am the older 3 had hangovers Jadeite was just tired after a night talking with his brothers Haruka just laughed at them saying Karma was a bitch though the girls were significantly outnumbered 5:2 the girls presence dominated the house.

"Out, out, out the girls are now on a training mission you have 1 hour before they are back at the base for the day" Usagi said shooing them out the door

"Yes boss," Jadeite mock bowed.

"Get out of my house!" Usagi shouted but you could see the twinkle in her eyes to say she was playing. The 4 men quickly made a ran for it and Usagi giggled "it's good to see they haven't forgot their places" Haruka joked

Mamoru just shook his head and said "they won't know where to turn when you girls outnumber us" he said

Haruka and Usagi laughed at their prince and nodded their agreement

"Oh! 'Ruka you better get going before Michiru gets back from the studio" Usagi said checking her watch

Haruka nodded and Teleported away Mamoru put a stray hair behind his princesses ear "stop growing up so quickly you are falling into queen so easily" he said softly.

"I have had to Mamo-chan I was born for this and I am not a child anymore I have 8 girls who rely on me to be their leader and queen. But I am so nervous Mamo-chan, what if my inner senshi reject the Shittenou the boys would be crushed." Usagi replied her eyes downcast

"Let me settle them worries for you" he said taking her into his arms from behind and kissing her neck Usagi melted into his embrace and he carried her to their bedroom kissing her all the way.

* * *

Secret base

The Shittenou lovingly put their senshi's hair piece on the dining room table and Nephrite quickly prepped a soup for the girls as something told him the girls were not in warm climates training and left it simmering on the stove

Then Jadeite sensed his senshi "we've got to move" he said quickly the other 3 nodded and they teleported away

The 4 girls and two cats got back to the base and all were enthralled by the smell of hot soup cooking "Mako did you leave the stove on for dinner" Ami questioned Makoto shook her head approached the soap and smelled it, she was reminded of a time down on earth in silver millennium. She cursed in Jovian but smiled at her friends.

"Do we need to be worried?" Rei said as Makoto served the soup up Makoto shook her head "Iie I'm sure I put it on and just forgot" Makoto smiled the girls nodded unsurely

They settled down to eat and just as they were about to take their first sips they noticed the 4 shiny hair pieces. Minako picked hers up delicately "these are beautiful." She gasped looking at the yellow topaz piece

Ami looked flustered and put her goggles down but couldn't come up with any DNA on her piece. "Whoever our secret admirers are incredibly careful." Ami suggested

The girls nodded but were still cautious no one knew the base to their secret base but Usagi, Mamoru and the outer senshi.

* * *

At the outer cottage

"Hey kidda where's Sets?" Haruka said.

The 14 year old shook her head "I dunno I came home from school for lunch and they weren't here" Hotaru said.

"They?" Haruka questioned raising her brow

Hotaru nodded "protector Chronos finally made an appearance yesterday, I wonder when Shadow will be back?" she said

"I am sure he will be back before crystal Tokyo comes hon, will you pass this to your mama when she gets home" Haruka said passing her the delicate piece. Hotarus eyes widened "Mama Setsuna has these for me and her for Monday I am so excited" she squealed.

"And I'm nervous" Haruka retorted taking the ring box out of her pocket and showing Hotaru the aquamarine gem ring

"She is going to love it Papa, listen when you and mama eventually marry can I take your twos name? Now I know everything that my 'father' did by deliberately putting mistress 9 in me I don't want to even think he was my rebirth father. I know who my real parents are but do you think Rei will freak out especially as papa isn't alive anymore?"

"I'm sure she won't kidda I think she is already beginning put the pieces together. You have the same eyes, hair and pale skin and you both have purple in your costumes ever since we first met you in this life." Haruka said

"I want to bring Jadeite back to life for Rei but I don't know how to do it without causing me to deage or worse" Hotaru replied

"You don't need to the prince has already brought them back" Haruka smiled

"What?! All 4 of them" Hotaru squealed

Haruka nodded "hai and Usagi-chan has forgiven them so you now have 5 parents plus all your aunts and uncles" she smiled

"So I am no longer alone?" Hotaru said tears in her eyes

"You wasn't anyway princess we love you and now we know the truth we will never seal you again plus I think Usa has some announcements to make Monday. But ive been told to keep schtum" Haruka kissed Hotaru on the forehead "I will see you in the morning baby" Haruka whispered and left Hotaru standing there shocked.

* * *

A few hours later

Hotaru walked in from school and Michiru was waiting for her "hey firefly how was school?"

"It was okay but it wasn't the same without Chibiusa" Hotaru said

"She is back in the future where she belongs you will be reunited one day soon sweetie" Michiru replied

"I know, by the way your secret admirer wanted me to give you this" Hotaru grinned passing Michiru the hair piece

"You know who my secret admirer is?" Michiru asked

"Yep but I will never, never tell" Hotaru grinned "why you little?" Michiru growled but she had a twinkle in her eye and chased after her adopted daughter Hotaru squealed and ran,

Michiru tackled her daughter to the ground and tickled her mercilessly"

"I won't tell you even if you used deep submerge on me" Hotaru squealed wiggling herself out of Michirus grasp and ran away and blew a raspberry as she locked herself in her room.

review if you enjoyed thanks guys

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	5. Day 3 1st march

**User disclaimer- I Don't own sailor moon and friends**

gah sorry day late I was poorly yesterday will try and get day 4 done as quickly as possible

Day 3 1st march

The shittenou had been reminding that the girls would need shoes for Monday when they arrived back Haruka was gone and Usagi and Mamoru were waiting "time to start training" Usagi said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I just want her back" Zoisite said

"Just 5 days to go Zoisite" his youngest brother said patting him on the back

They went in the large back yard to find top of the range outdoor training equipment and a pit for sword fighting.

"How?" was all Nephrite said

"The magic of the ginzuishou brother." Kunzite retorted

And the 4 men transformed and got training

Outers home

Michiru was out for the full day so Haruka had plenty of time to do her jobs.

She made the bed and tidied her clothes up putting some in a suitcase to take to the Manor House both for her and Michiru.

She couldn't wait for her family to come back to the mansion so they could all live together again but this time with the inner Senshi, prince and princess

"You're wearing a dress Monday" the voice startled her

Haruka whirled "Sets no, I'm not a dressy person" Haruka pouted

"You're already going to be killed by Michiru the littlest you can do is actually look like a sailor princess." Setsuna retorted

"And where am I supposed to get a dress with 5 days to go?" Haruka questioned raising a brow

"You are a sailor princess" Setsuna replied

"My princess form? I thought I'd be only able to do that again whenever Usagi needed all of us again and then when she takes her crown." Haruka replied

"No because you are now an eternal guardian you can even go down as low as star power for easy enemies" Setsuna replied

Haruka nodded her head in understanding "I am so nervous Setsuna, what if she says no even after all we have been through with having the separate mission from the others then coming together, leaving them again raising Hotaru and then going back to them after 6 months apart" Haruka asked

"She won't say no but that's all I can tell you Haruka" Setsuna said

They heard a car pull up in the driveway "crikey!, she's early. Later Sets" Haruka quickly said teleporting away with the suitcase leaving Setsuna to catch the glitter globe of their crystal future "she is getting clumsier than the princess" Setsuna said not realising Michiru was already in the house.

"Who is?" The oceanic voice of Michiru said

"Your secret admirer" Setsuna smirked

"You know they're gonna have to be shut down right I love Haruka, I'm going to this ball seeing as it's my 18th birthday" Michiru said

Setsuna passed Michiru the snow globe "from your secret admirer" it said on the bottom

"Sets this is beautiful" she said shaking the globe and watching the glitter fall on the people that became her family but then she noticed a little detail name that 4 details.

"I thought they were killed 3 years ago" I remember comforting Ami at that sleepover we had after Galaxia

Setsunas eyes widened at the 4 men and prince standing behind the senshi

"I gotta go, won't be long" Setsuna said.


	6. Day 3 part two

**user disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon**

 **Part 2 of day 3 3rd and final part and day 4 will be out later**

Day 3 part 2

Setsuna was livid she drove down the highway at full speed luckily for her she didn't catch the police attention though it wouldn't matter anyway she was royalty so was immune to charges

She arrived at the mansion and transformed Usagi felt her energy "Mamo-chan" please tell me you got Setsunas permission to bring these 4 back" she said pointing over to the shittenou who were currently at the pit and Uranus challenging them she was currently fighting Jadeite.

Mamoru remained silent but shook his head "Mamo-chan she is the guardian of time, she could have you hung, drawn and quartered for this" Usagi replied putting her nose in between her forefinger and thumb as if to ward off a migraine.

Her presence was felt and the Shittenou and Senshi stopped in their tracks.

"Really prince Endymion I thought you were more mature" the time guardian stood firm but there was a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Sailor Pluto" Kunzite gulped

"Isn't she meant to remain at the time gates?" Nephrite whispered

"Not any more we have the same mission of protecting Serenity as close as the inners" Uranus whispered back

"Holy shit" Jadeite uttered but was punched in the gut by his elder brother and he sunk to the ground.

Pluto turned sharply "Stand up Jadeite knight of patience and harmony father of Saturn. he didn't punch you that hard you've took worse from Mars for Chronos sake" Plutos voice was even and Jadeite stood though a little winded.

"Father of Saturn?" Zoisite asked

"He hasn't told you?" Pluto replied raising a brow the 3 men shook heads

"Princess Trista, peace please" Nephrite begged

"No! I will not be silent traitor you betrayed the girls and silver millennium for 2 of you it's worse you also betrayed your daughters Hotaru and Ziarre"

"Ziarre?" Nephrite murmured and then got a shooting pain in his head "she was mine and Litas daughter" he realised

"Bastard" Uranus said darkly and punched Nephrite in the gut.

"Enough!" Usagi shouted

"Fine if it's going to be this way yes Jadeite was the father of Hotaru she was kidnapped but is back with us now. Yes Nephrite was the father of Ziarre-chan my other 2 inners were expecting as well both with girls their successors. Kunzite is my brother who was kidnapped when I was 3 years old I never told anyone not even Mamo-chan these 4 men were kidnapped and then one by one were murdered by Beryl because of Jealousy she used the Shittenous bodies my mother had their souls they were not the traitors I saw them suffering most nights in the early days after I met Mamoru ." Usagi said

Pluto looked at Usagi who was close to tears this was her baby in this life but Pluto had to give her up in the name of duty "oh baby" Pluto said

"Why did you just call her baby?" Uranus said

"Because she is my daughter that's why"

 **Dun dun dun- plot twist and cliffhanger *laughs evilly* stay tuned to find out what happens**


	7. Day 3 part 3

**User disclaimer don't own sailor moon just my OCs**

Day 3 part 3

" she is your daughter?" Uranus carefully but pointedly asked

"I was 15 when I fell pregnant with her, protector chronos is her father we had to give her up she went to the Tsukinos who were friends of my rebirth parents they had raised me from when I was 10 as my parents were killed and the Tsukino family were my god parents." Pluto said with tears in her eyes

She continued "I awakened when she was just 3 days old. I had to leave my child with the Tsukinos when she was just 3 days old and" Pluto stopped and sobbed she never showed emotion unless it was small lady or one of her two daughters.

"But Pluto you looked so young when we first met you at the gates you still do" Usagi said confused and trying not to sob

"That was the neo queens silver crystal she stopped my aging when I turned 19, I'm back to being 20 now because I was Reborn after saving my daughter and granddaughter but I will not age anymore." Pluto said

"So basically you're saying that I gave birth to my own sister when Hotarus soul was reborn through my body" Usagi asked

Setsuna blushed and nodded "this is to much to handle" Mamoru said and made a move as if to say I'm staying out of this mess "wait right there young man" Mamoru halted in his tracks

"You are lucky I am forgiving prince though I shouldn't be you took my daughters virginity when she was still 14 years old though you were 16 at the time."

"Momma that was my fault as well, I was feeling insecure and unwelcome with Chibiusa around" Usagi said

"You were still only 14 Usagi" Pluto said

"I accept you as my mother Pluto but please don't just blame Mamo-chan, we knew we were made for each other. I've forgiven the shittenou because the inner Senshi deserve happiness as well so please mommy please accept them they have been through enough" Usagi said

"Fine I will withhold punishment but if you ever betray my daughter, the senshi or Endymion. There will be repercussions" Pluto said finally dehenshining

"Oh momma" Usagi said running up to Setsuna they immediately knelt to the ground and sobbed "I'm sorry for betraying you little one" Setsuna said "it wasn't your fault sailor Galaxia made that happen you are all back with me and I'm so happy" Usagi sobbed.

"Oh baby I love you so much" Setsuna sobbed

"I love you too mommy I promise you will never be left at the gates again you will be by my side like the rest" Usagi sobbed.


	8. day 4 2nd march

**User disclaimer- i don't own sailor moon and friends**

 **A/N 1 sorry I'm late updating I've had no motivation though a couple of my other fics have been updated this one is giving me a headache but it will be completed tomorrow somehow and someway** **it will be finished on Michis birthday**

 **This chapter is heavy focus on Usagi and Zoisite (not romantically more of a brother sister relationship)**

Day 4 2nd march

The Shittenou dropped the bunches of roses off for their Senshi before the sun rose this morning "Just 4 more days" Zoisite said closing his eyes as he watched his nymph sleep he teleported alone he needed some time to think was he ready to face her again he killed her and their child before she was even born.

The other 3 Shittenou teleported back to the mansion without their brother "Where's Zoi?" Usagi said the Shittenou jumped they weren't expecting the princess to be up at sun rise

"We don't know but he seemed sad almost heartbroken this morning when he put Mercury's roses on her bed side" Kunzite said

Usagi stood "I'm going to find him, you guys stay here and continue with the jewellery sets for the girls or go to sleep until the other 2 are up either way is good."

Usagi transformed into sailor Cosmos and teleported away

The Shittenou were awed by the princess's courage and transformation no one dared go near Zoisite when he was like this only Mercury and princess Serenity could get close to him.

* * *

 **At the beach**

Zoisite stared out to the horizon _"why should I have her back? I destroyed the most precious thing a child that would have had both our traits"_ he thought bitterly

He picked up a stone and threw it into the ocean and watched as it skipped 6 times and then sunk the sea was calm this morning meaning his nymph or Michiru were not awake yet he knew they were sisters but was unsure whether the pair and the rest knew

"Zoisite?" Usagis voice rang he quickly swept his eyes before Usagi noticed he wanted to cry his body out ruling him and letting a couple of tears slip

Her warm hand penetrated his jacket and he pulled his jacket closer to him

"Zoisite you cannot shut me out like you can the rest of them enough is enough you cannot go around feeling sorry for yourself because of the past all of us failed on our own parts" Usagi wasn't lying Zoisite knew but he closed his eyes Usagi huffed and turned the male to face her he opened his eyes and saw the piercing blue watching him as if calculating his next move he affectionately squeezed one of her buns.

"You know Usagi you remind me of a little sister I never had. But how can I face Mercury knowing what I did to her?" he said driving a hand through his pony tail

"We all have to face our demons Zoisite you cannot hide from them forever as my mother said when I was little on the moon." Usagi put his hand on his forehead

 _ **" We all, every one of us carries a star inside our chests, Light and darkness are always side by side. If you show even the slightest fear or doubt to the darkness, it will immediately swell and come attacking and swallow up the light. In order to defeat darkness or dark souls you must keep the star inside your chest burning brightly at all times."**_

 **Quote queen Serenity- Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Manga volume 10 act 49 dream 11 earth and moon dream**

"To quote my mother, do not let the darkness consume you because if you let it the darkness will always be the stronger forces don't think of them as mistakes, think of them as lessons learned in time this thought train will lead to becoming a better soldier and future husband and father. Usagi smiled

"So you really think she will take me back" Zoisite questioned

"There is no doubt about it, it may take them a while to trust you all again but Mercury will be the first to fall she still grieves for you Zoisite" Usagi replied

 **review review review**

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	9. day 5 3rd march

**user disclaimer i don't own sailor moon and friends**

 **eeep we are now on the last 4 days now the fun starts eep**

Day 5 3rd March

Usagi and Setsuna went to the family homes of the inner senshi each respective senshis Shittenou going with them mother and daughter explained about silver millennium safe to say most the parents went crazy apart from Grandpa Hino he had known for a while and accepted that his granddaughter had a greater destiny than being an elegant Shrine maiden for the rest of her natural life.

Dr Mizuno also surprisingly accepted this though she did have a few questions about the girls education Setsuna assured they would be continuing their education well into crystal Tokyo and would continue living out their dreams even though they would have their own planets to rule

They also got in contact with Amis father but he needed to see his daughter Setsuna had a feeling he was hiding something, something big.

Mr and Mrs Aino however went absolutely crazy and Setsuna had to get clearance to wipe Minakos parents memories when Kunzite had got all of Minakos valuables and clothes Minako accepted and Setsuna said she would explain when they saw each other at training Monday afternoon as she said they wanted the girls and cats coming to the outers home as they had the bigger yard.

The big step was when they had to go to Usagis family this was going to be a reunion and a goodbye, the drive was silent "momma?" Usagi said "yes Usagi Hon?" Setsuna replied.

"All this time you protected me from afar when you should have been by my side raising me and helping me become the person I am today" Usagi replied

"A mother's job is never done princess even now and you will be an adult next year" Setsuna said

Usagi nodded the rest of the drive was in comfortable silence and they finally arrived at the Tsukino's home Setsuna took a few deep breaths she had never felt so sick in her life apart from when Usagis light diminished in pharaoh 90.

"Come on momma" Usagi said putting her hand on top of her mothers.

Setsuna nodded and got out of the car they walked along the pathway hand in hand they walked into the house together "mama, papa, Shingo I'm home" Ikuko came out of the kitchen and dropped the plate that was in her hand "Setsuna-chan?"

"Ikuko-mama" Setsuna replied

"Why don't you look much older than when we last saw you before you disappeared?"

"Mama, before we explain Shingo and daddy are best being here as well at their names being said for the second time Kenji and Shingo came downstairs

Kenji's jaw dropped and Shingo looked confused until Kenji passed him the photo on the cabinet showing a newborn Usagi in the arms of a girl around 16 with tears in her eyes looking nothing like their mother but more like the young woman in front of them "that was our last photo together" Setsuna said taking the picture out of Shingos hands and wiping the tears in her eyes.

"This was the day I awakened." Setsuna said

"Awakened?" the three said

"Yes, my real mother Setsuna is Sailor Pluto one of my protectors I am princess Serenity of the moon kingdom and Sailor Cosmos she morphed into pure form for a brief second and in their places was princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"You are the ones that have been protecting this world all this time?" Ikuko said

The two nodded

"Then again it still doesn't explain why you still look so young sailor Pluto." Kenji said

"2 years ago we faced the dark moon clan mommy had to stop time which at the time was a major taboo in order to save me and my future daughter whom you know as Chibiusa she is actually mine and Mamorus daughter Usagi small lady Serenity Chiba my future self bought her back to life and she will not age anymore"

While Usagi was explaining to her Parents Sailor Pluto couldn't help but think Shingo was familiar "Sorry Usa, I just need to test something

"Shingo tell me do you recognise myself and Serenity?"

When Shingo nodded Sailor Pluto smiled and bought her garnet rod out Shingos forehead glowed with the Saturn mark when he opened his eyes again Sailor Saturn was also by Serenity's side.

"Hotaru?" he gasped "Shadow" she smiled shyly she approached him shyly and the two shared their first kiss in a 1000 years

Setsuna passed them an invite come to the mansion on Monday for sailor Neptune's birthday ball and a few other surprises" Sailor Pluto smiled secretly and the 3 girls teleported away and left the 3 in shock though Shingo was also blushing.

review if you enjoyed

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	10. Day 6 4th march

**user disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

 **I will get back to Haruka and Michiru soon I promise I'm sorry this went a different path I didn't plan this**

Day 6 4th March

Today was shopping day they went to a party shop on the other side of town to avoid being seen by Michiru as she would be out with the other 2 outers today.

"Usagi-chan can we have balloons that are all the Senshi colours?" Nephrite said Usagi nodded and smiled at the priceless look in Nephrites eyes it wasn't often that any of them saw his innocence he had a hard upbringing in silver millennium and the memories from that childhood stayed with him

Haruka and Mamoru skulked off to the jewellers next door "what are we doing here Mamoru?" Haruka said

"I want to propose to Usagi but not on the same night as you as there is already going to be a lot going on that night" Mamoru said

"You're telling me you bringing back the Shittenou almost got you killed... twice" Haruka retorted with a smirk.

"Don't remind me" Mamoru put his hand on his face

"Can I help you?" the store clerk asked

Mamoru nodded "I am looking at something in a moonstone engagement ring" he asked

"Oh we have something perfect in the back it's not even on display yet" the store clerk enthused and went to the back

When the clerk came back and showed them the ring Mamoru and Haruka gasped "it's like it was made for her" Mamoru murmured

The clerk looked at him expectantly "is this the lucky lady?" He said passing Haruka the ring Mamoru shook his head "no this is her older sister, she is already proposing to her girlfriend. but Haruka can you try the ring on you have similar fingers to Usa."

Haruka nodded and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger it was a little small but it looked beautiful "I will take it" Mamoru said

"Yes sir and how will you be paying?" the clerk asked

Mamoru took out his wallet looked at the price tag ¥200000 and took his bank card out Harukas eyes widened as he put his pin in the clerk passed him the ring in its box and they left with Mamoru putting the ring in his pocket.

When they got away from the store Haruka stopped sharply in front of her prince "you can afford to spend that in one go? I can't not now I'm retired well I could but I don't want to even though Michiru is worth every penny." Haruka asked

"I have a massive inheritance from my parents who died when I was 6 and because Crystal Tokyo will be here soon I'm not going to get much time to spend the money but you know Usako is worth it she has been through so much in her 16 years and finding out her birth mother had to leave her when she was 3 days old literally tore me apart. No wonder when I asked her parents what Usa was like as a child Ikuko-San told me she slept 1 hour in 24 the rest of the time she was screaming." Mamoru said

Haruka nodded "I will admit I felt my heart break for the pair of them when it was brought up no one should have to leave their newborn child" Haruka replied


	11. Day 7 5th march

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

FINALLY I am all caught up day 8 will be up at some point later with it being the big event it's gonna take a little planning

Day 7 5th march

Michiru woke up to warmth in her bed "'Ruka?" She said in hopes it would be her lover she pulled the duvet off to find Hotaru "morning Michiru-mama, sorry I had to make sure you stayed asleep" Hotaru replied blushing

Michiru tickled her adopted daughter who squealed "no mama, look" she gasped pointing to the set on the wardrobe

Michiru gasped "Setsuna-mama made the dress but everything else is from your secret admirer" Michiru got out of bed "close your eyes brat" Michiru smiled bopping Hotaru on the head "you're going to need my help in a minute" Hotaru retorted stick her tongue out and closed her eyes after a couple of minutes Michiru said Hotaru could open her eyes

Hotaru nodded and gasped at how beautiful her adopted mother looked if her papa wasn't already head over heels she would be tomorrow

Hotaru got out of bed and fastened the corset up on her mothers dress and Michiru put her shoes on the hair piece and jewellery set and looked in the mirror "I don't know what to say" Michiru said tears in her eyes Hotaru took a picture with her phone "memories" Hotaru said lying easily and then forwarding it to Haruka _"your future wife looks stunning if I wasn't straight, too young and the fact that she is my adopted mother she would be mine ;)"_ she sent in the text with a smile.

 _"Well"_ Haruka responded quickly back

Hotaru laughed "it's just Shingo, mama I will meet you downstairs the teen grinned" quickly undoing Michirus dress and running out the room

* * *

Secret base

Each girl woke up to find their outfits for tomorrow and all tried them on and all met on the landing

"We find out who our secret admirers tomorrow" Minako said

The 3 nodded

"Strange enough I don't feel nervous, I just feel all this is familiar somehow" Makoto replied

The other 3 nodded again

"But why now? Why on Michirus birthday?" Ami said

"Probably thought it was the best time considering there will be quite a few people there so the admirers know we won't skin them alive in public" Rei said

The girls laughed at this

"But I still miss Zoisite" Ami said playing with the fabric of her dress

"They are dead Ami, they are not going to come back to us no matter how much we wish for them to do so they were Endymions guard and we will always love them but it's time we moved on with our lives we know they didn't betray us so we can rest easily with that but there is no turning back time Setsuna said it would be impossible without consequences" Minako said even though the words sounded dirty coming out of her mouth how could they move on they had a duty to the prince and princess and an oath to stay alongside the outers and work as a team but they also deserved happiness.

Ami looked at her with tears in her eyes and she locked herself in her room they could hear her sobbing and they felt their hearts break for the water Senshi "I didn't think it had hit her that hard, yet she is the one most affected" Minako said sadly

"It has affected us all Minako so don't try and brush it off as a one time incident and like it hasn't affected you, you were as in love with Kunzite as us 3 were with Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite" Rei said retiring to her room

Makoto just shook her head and looked at the lead Senshi sadly. "You really still have a lot to learn about us" Makoto said.

* * *

Mansion

"Zoisite get back here it's just over 24 hours from now" the lead Shittenou bellowed

"And let Ami destroy herself!" Zoisite clipped turning sharply

"She won't she has the other girls there plus Luna and Artemis." Jadeite said

"You do not know her like I do she will shut down she blames herself for not being analytical enough I cannot cope with that, could you if it was your Senshi?" Zoisite replied

"ZOISITE" the moon princess's voice carried throughout the mansion though she was in the ballroom on a ladder Zoisite stopped suddenly

"Have you already forgotten what I told you 2 days ago?" Usagi said running into the hall

"No, but princess" Zoisite tried saying but was interrupted

"Zoisite, I have known Ami for almost 3 years and a lifetime before that. after tomorrow she will be fine like I said it's going to take a while for them all to trust again but it will go fast if you don't focus on your love and sex life and focus on this party."

Zoisite blushed and gave a resigned sigh "you're so unpredictable princess one minute your happy and bouncy the next you are just like your mother."

"Which one?" Jadeite said only to be punched in the gut by Mamoru he sunk to the ground and groaned in pain Mars was going to wonder where the hell these bruises came from.

"Setsuna-san" Zoisite said responding to the fallen Jadeite

"Of course I'm like her, she is my mother you idiot and like she said to me a mothers work is never done" Usagi said

The others groaned at the density of the 3rd Shittenou "bring on 7pm tomorrow" Nephrite said and went back to the kitchen with Mamoru

"Now back to the ballroom the lot of you" Usagi said standing straight and pointing back to the ballroom the 3 men and Haruka followed their orders

Kunzite picked up Usagi and carried her into the ballroom even though Usagi was squealing all the way in "let me down you big lug, I mean it I am your princess"

When Kunzite finally put her down Usagis face was red "you big meanie. Why are you so mean?" Usagi pouted

The 4 were just laughing at the princess. Nephrite affectionately squeezed one of her buns "the little sister we never had" he said.

 **Review review review**

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	12. Day 8 6th march

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends**

a/n 1 ittssss fiiinniissheed, argh I'm so happy

 **Happy birthday Michiru**

Day 8 6th march

Today was the day...

Today was the day...

Today was the day...

That was the rhetoric going through 3 households. Haruka and the Shittenou had already thrown up once as they were all sick with nerves but the final details needed to be sorted.

The 4 inner Senshi had a harsh final training session and just wanted to get back to the outers and get this day over with

Michiru was nervous because she would have to shut someone down because this person was not Haruka but they had been so nice to her and by the looks of it spent a lot of money on her

Setsuna and Hotaru were nervous because they were worried with Usagi being so young and organising something so big at not even 17 years old yet something was bound to go tits up.

* * *

Outer mansion

Usagi panicked "because I was getting this lot sorted I don't have a dress Mamo-chan" she cried

"I will take her shopping you make sure everything is perfect Mamoru she has had a stressful week" Haruka suggested Mamoru nodded

"Hurry up and get dressed princess I know a place" Haruka smiled

Usagi nodded and flew up the stairs and put a pink dress with a white blouse underneath and some shorts today was already hot and it was only 11am she flew back downstairs and fell before she got too far Haruka used her speed to catch her princess and caught her but she still managed to get a Nasty cut on her forehead

"Neph can you heal this?" Usagi whined Nephrite nodded and healed the cut on the young princess's head

"Let's go princess" Haruka said, Mamoru chucked Haruka his credit card "you know the pin Haruka" Mamoru said and Haruka nodded

The two went out the house and out to the shops

* * *

A couple of hours later

Mansion

Usagi returned with a huge smile on her face 2 dress bags in Harukas hand "thank you mamo-Chan" Usagi said kissing him

"Welcome princess, so am I allowed to see what you have?" Mamoru asked

Usagi shook her head "nope not for 5 and a half hours mamo-chan" she giggled and took one of the dress bags out of her guardians hand and bounced up the stairs

"You treated yourself with my money as well Haruka?" Mamoru grinned

"Hell no Usagis dress cost ¥50000, I used my own money" Haruka retorted throwing him his credit card back to him

"Pocket money was she being modest?" Mamoru asked

"Nope she just fell in love with that certain dress I think you will be surprised anyway" Haruka said and then following her princess who had called her name .

* * *

Outer home

The 4 inner Senshi arrived at the outers place

"Put your outfits with Mine and the other twos" Setsuna said considering Michiru and Haruka had the biggest bedroom

The four girls nodded and took their outfits upstairs but leaving their suitcases downstairs

When the foursome returned a Setsuna had prepared lunch for all of them

"We don't have to train today seeing as we have this ball tonight" Setsuna smiled

The 5 other girls seemed almost relieved but looked at her confused

"Well considering there are 7 girls including myself to sort so we are ready for the limo picking us up at 6:30pm we will need to start getting ready in less than an hour" Setsuna said

The girls now understood why they weren't training this afternoon.

They spent the afternoon telling of their time away from each other and why Setsuna had to get Minakos permission to wipe her parents memories completely

It was soon time to get ready

Last to get ready was Setsuna all of them were going to have their hair down tonight Minako curled Setsunas hair so it curled to just below her hips.

"You look beautiful Setsuna-mama" Hotaru said.

* * *

Outer mansion

Haruka put her princess's hair up in her trademark style but added a few more curls to it so it curled to just above her knees

Usagi meanwhile producted a similar hair piece to Michiru but Harukas gems were Amber the same for her jewellery set

"Thank you Usagi" Haruka said with tears in her eyes

"You should have known I would happily help you two are my guardians and two of my best friends how could I say no?" Usagi Retorted

"You got me there princess" Haruka smirked

Haruka sat and let Usagi put the hair piece in and suddenly realised "I'm in a dress, where the frig do I put her engagement ring?" Haruka said jumping up and taking the box out of and taking the box out of her trouser pocket

"'Ruka you are not getting out of it you have subspace pockets" Usagi grinned Haruka pouted and grumbled some expletives of her old planet language from silver millennium

"I understand every word sailor Uranus so less of the blue language" Usagi grinned Haruka wrinkled her nose at her and huffed.

Harukas phone buzzed to life it was a picture message of all the girls and Kibou (protector Chronos) ready it was just before 6:30pm so the guests would start arriving as well as the other Senshi she showed Usagi the picture her adopted daughter had sent her obviously using this new fangled 'selfie stick'

"They look amazing the shittenou did good and do Mommy and Mako have there hair completely down?" Usagi screeched taking a closer look at the picture

"I think they do princess, they look amazing don't they?" Haruka replied

Usagi nodded "we better get downstairs the guests are arriving and 4 of them must not be recognised yet" she said slipping her heels on "you going to be safe in them princess I know how klutzy you are you just have to remember this morning.

"Yes I will be Haruka I wear them as Cosmos at all times if you have cared to notice" she said to her protector who stuck her tongue out and nodded

The pair went downstairs and Usagi cleared her throat. Mamorus jaw dropped.

She. Looked. Amazing "Usa" he gasped

"You like?" She asked doing a twirl in a silver dress that looked more than the value Mamoru paid for it

Mamoru nodded not knowing what else to say

Half an hour later everyone was here apart from 6 very important details

"Where are the Senshi?" Usagi whispered getting anxious Mamoru shrugged the 4 men in masks were getting uneasy

"There's a limo parking outside" a young child squealed looking out the window Haruka, Mamoru and Usagi breathed relieved and the Shittenou visibly relaxed

The 4 Shittenou went outside to the limo they made sure they were unrecognisable in the dim light

Setsuna and Hotaru felt them and smiled the door was opened

"Ladies" the tallest of the 4 men in masks said looking at the inner Senshi specifically one

Makoto wasn't sure what drove her to it but she immediately took the tallest gentlemans hand its like she was drawn to him

It was the same for each Senshi who took the hands of each man.

The 3 other Senshi walked behind the couples.

When they got inside Usagi squealed and hugged the rest of the Senshi "was this your idea?" Rei said

"Partly" she blushed

"The rest was mine" Haruka said stepping forward "Haruka! Were you my secret admirer?" Michiru replied

"I'm surprised you didn't realise sooner would Setsuna let anyone else just casually walk in and out the house?"

"Well uhm" Michiru blushed and stammered.

"It was Usagis idea however about the secret admirer thing" Haruka said she took Michirus hand and they went up to the stage

'"Ruka, what are you doing?" Michiru said Usagi squealed and the rest of the senshi and their dates went to the front of the stage

Everyone turned their attention to the couple on the stage.

"Michiru tonight isn't just about us but about 4 other girls as well" Haruka winked at the 4 inner Senshi who looked at her confused their 'dates' smiled

"But first the reason I bought you up here Michi we've been through so much together as partners I want to move on to the next adventure of our lives with you as my wife. Will you marry me?" Haruka said getting down on one knee and producing the engagement ring

Michiru nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks "of course I will marry you 'Ruka" Haruka stood and put the engagement ring onto her finger and they kissed the party cheered.

"Now the second reason the 3 of us put this ball together in a week we had 4 very special people appear out of the blue girls if you would come up here please. Haruka said looking at the 4 inners followed their second leaders instruction and joined the newly engaged couple on the stage.

"These 4 men have sacrificed so much before tonight including their lives two times over but they are back from the dead and are here tonight to serve and once again be in the girls lives" Haruka said the inners were already crying "men you can take your masks off now" Haruka said the 4 young men took their masks off the girls dreams had come true their lovers were back

Minako immediately jumped into Kunzites arms and he spun her round as they kissed "welcome home Kunzite" Minako whispered

The other 3 men approached the stage "Rei?" Jadeite said "oh. My. God Jadeite" she gasped and took his hand he lifted her carefully down and they kissed

Next was Nephrite "Makoto?" "Neph" she whispered he took her hand and lifted her down and they embraced

Zoisite was last "Ami I am so sorry" he said "you don't have anything to apologise for Zoi" Ami choked and jumped off the stage into his arms he spun her around they finally kissed

"Happy 18th birthday Michiru" Haruka said

"It most certainly is" Michiru kissed her love and settled into her arms.

a/n 2 finished finished finished dances happily review, review, review

 **Flareup4ratchet yes I get email notifications when you review you keep me motivated I hope this ending was good**

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


End file.
